Of High School, Werewolves and Deadly Nightshade
by VenusDeOmnipotent
Summary: MWPP Fifth Year. Deadly? Perhaps..perhaps not. Subplot J/L with a serious twist. Chapter Eight up.
1. Remus: Too Sexy for his Robes

Title: Fast Times at HSWW

Rating: PG

Setting: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the month of November in the Fifth Year of James Potter.

Alternate Univers-y things: Lily used to go to another magical school in Durham or something and just joined the school. I think that's about it.

Chapter One

Remus: I'm too sexy for my robes

             In which we learn a little of the Marauders and their situations

"Check."

The word echoed through the empty room.

James Potter, a fifteen year old wizard, Prefect and Fifth Year student at Hogwarts SWW sat on one side of a square table. Before him, a piece on a magical chess set moved slightly.

He looked up at his classmate and best friend, Sirius Black, who was sitting at the place across him, and tried to hide the glee in his bright blue eyes. 

"Not quite, Prongs, not quite," said Sirius with an air of certainty. Muttering an instruction to his chess set, he leaned back into his chair and ran a hand through his permanently well-kept black hair.

Sirius and James were inseparable, and everyone in school could see why. They shared the same opinions on nearly everything, had the same principles, the same sort of upbringing, the same passions and pursuits. They even looked alike, to a certain degree. They had similarly colored hair, although James' could never be governed without a spell or two as opposed to Sirius' highly maintained style, the same slightly muscular build and an uncannily identical mischievous sparkle in their eyes when they were up to something, and they were always up to something. This of course had come from spending almost their entire lives together, for the Blacks and the Potters had a long-standing tradition of close friendship.

They made up half of a group of friends called the Marauders, fondly named so by their classmates for their habits of breaking rules and playing practical jokes on their fellow students, coaches and members of the faculty.

Two chess pieces collided spectacularly.

James swore. Sirius stood up, chuckling. "Well," he began. "I guess this is-"

He was cut off by a loud moan, followed by a sharp "Ssh!"

The two looked at each other. James waved his wand and tapped it onto a nearby piece of parchment.

The words "Did you hear that?" appeared on it.

Sirius nodded his head worriedly and pointed in the direction from which the sounds had come. A small broom closet.

He, too, waved his wand and the parchment began to show the words. "It sounded like"

Again, his concentration was interrupted by a little giggle.

A moment later, they heard a latch click, and they immediately hid behind one of the many armchairs in Gryffindor House's common room.

After a few seconds, a pretty girl they recognized walked past the couch they had been hiding behind. Her wavy red hair was tousled, and the lowest two buttons on her navy cardigan were buttoned wrong.

They boy's eyes widened as they realized just who it was. Just behind her, a more familiar figure was making it's way across the common room. This one they did not hesitate to apprehend.

"Bloody hell, Moony!" exclaimed Sirius. "That wasn't Maeve, was it?"

Remus Jeremiah Lupin, another Gryffindor student, and the third of the Marauders, grinned smugly at James and Sirius.

"Yeah, it might've been," he said casually.

James was shocked. On the other hand, Sirius congratulated Remus wholeheartedly.

"Do you realized that you just snogged _Mrs. Figgs's _daughter?" James hissed.

"Snogged?" said Remus with his eyebrows raised.

James' eyes grew so wide that Sirius was sure they would pop out. 

"Are you telling me," he began, his tone shaky, "that you-"

"Oh, don't worry your little Prefect head, Prongs," interrupted Remus smoothly. "She won't go telling. I mean, she wasn't complaining too much there."

James' jaw dropped and he looked at Sirius, speechless, for some support. Unfortunately, Sirius was laughing uncontrollably.

James' rolled his eyes and sighed. "Merlin, Remus, she wasn't even Gryffindor!"

Remus paused a while. Then he spoke, "Damn right she's not, Prongs. Hufflepuffs are hot stuff!"

"He's right about that you know," Sirius added pointedly. "Look at Lily."

James felt his face grow red while his two best friends laughed.

Lily A. Evans was a Hufflepuff student in the same year as James. She had entered the school only last year, and had already proven herself a pride to her house and school. She was Head Prefect, the youngest in little less than a century, and, of course, top in her class. She excelled in almost everything she encountered.

Apart from all of that, she was an able athlete. She was a Beater for her House team and the School team. Rumour had it that she had turned down the position of Captain because of her many other activities. She headed the school Fencing team for both boys and girls (a/n: why do you think Harry could fight with Godric's sword?) and she was, as Sirius had eloquently put it after suffering an embarrassing defeat at the sport in question, a damn good dueller. And she was pretty.

In fact, she had first caught James' eye on the pitch. He had been so distracted when she crossed his vision in their first game together that he had barely noticed the Bludger she had sent in his direction, and he had been pining after her ever since.

This was extremely obvious, especially during moments such as this.

"Shudduurrp.." he mumbled, making Remus and Sirius laugh even harder.

It was a pity that Lily was not available. Sirius was quite the matchmaker, though he himself was single. According to the house Spies (gossips) Aaron and Perdita Patil, a pair of twins in their year, she was slightly involved with one Severus Snape, a Slytherin in the same year as them.

When the boys had found out, the three of them plus the final Marauder, a slight boy called Peter Pettigrew, had searched him out. Upon seeing him, James had immediately classified him a 'slimy git' and was supported by his whole group.

Remus and Peter seemed to know him and hated him a little more than James although they never talked about it to each other or anyone else. Nobody outside the circle knew why they were this way.

Anxious to change the subject James suggested lunch, and Prongs, Moony and Sirius or Padfoot set off for the Great Hall, laughing.

A/n: Well? Please please review. This is just the beginning I promise. I will introduce my character in chapter three. Please please please review! And I promise it won't be as cliché'd as you may think.

Love ya!!


	2. Lillian Angelica Evans

Title: Of High School, Werewolves and Deadly Nightshade.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, sure sure.

Alternate Universe-y things: Lily's new to the school, Peter's evil pretty much from the 

beginning. Also, Palantiri that is, plural of Palantir is from the Lord of the Rings 

universe. I think they're cool!

Setting: Same day as last chapter, around the same time; midday. Last week of the month 

of November, Fifth Year to the Marauders.

Chapter 2: Lillian Angelica Evans

                  In which we learn of Lily and Severus and the Ball.

The headmaster had earlier in the day announced that, for undisclosed reasons (all the 

headmasters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were slightly nuts to say the 

least), some sort of masked ball was to be held for the Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Year 

students in two weeks' time, just before school was closed for the holidays. Almost every 

girl in Hufflepuff House was dying of excitement.

Lily sighed as she packed away her books for the year. She was in the midst of a 

telephone call to her sister. Well, it may have been a telephone call had Lily used a 

telephone.

In fact, Lily was fortunate enough to possess such a creative mind that she could perceive 

and do things that other students would never consider.

In this case, her ingenuity had given her an alternative to Magical communication with 

her family. That is, by owl; which took absolutely too much time as poor Jasmine (the 

owl, so named because her parents had a certain partiality to naming things after flowers) 

had to fly the distance from Scotland to Surrey, astral projection; which gave her sister 

the willies or by Palantiri, seeing stones which were big and heavy, and too inconvenient 

to use as they left both users with splitting headaches after a conversation that did not go 

away for hours on end.

The alternative in question was relatively simple. Relatively. What Lily had done was 

bewitch the nearest available phone lines to receive magical frequencies. Since the 

Wizarding world was nowhere near communication by means of transmission, she was 

not worried that she would get caught, punished, expelled or similar.

"Well, Marae," she was saying, making sure her receiver (her wand) was able to pick up 

everything, "I just don understand why everyone is getting so excited over such a silly 

thing. Including you, traitor!"

"Me? How can you say that? I support you a hundred percent all the way!" her sister, 

Petunia Marae cried, feigning shock and hurt.

"Oh please. Great prat." Came the rather amused reply. "Anyway, I just don't see what 

all the fuss is about. I mean, a masked ball is a masked ball. So what? Who cares 

bollocks?"

Petunia sounded scandalized. "My sweet, innocent sister! Do you not realize that this 

won't be some stupid dance in the gym like they're doing over here, bloody morons." 

She ranted, although she did not really sound too displeased by the silly little dance.

"Your senior prom is not a silly little dance! It is supposed to be one of the best and most 

magical nights of your lives! No pun intended," she added as an afterthought.

"Well perhaps. But still, a masked Christmas ball is something that only ever happens 

once in your lifetime. Believe me. Besides, you know you already have a willing escort," 

Petunia said slyly.

"An accomplice! Severus only agrees with me and we have already decided to spend the

 evening on a Picnic by the lake, not with a great dirty bunch of teenagers trying to get 

into one another's pants."

"That bastard! I ought to let him have a piece of my mind, if he thinks he's getting aw-"

Lily heard a sharp 'Psst!' and tore herself away from her sister. 

She decided to investigate. "Marae, sweetheart I think I gotta go. Send my love to Mam 

alright?" she said before muttering 'Finite Incantatum'.

Brandishing her wand before her, Lily began to search her dormitory.Finally she was 

greeted, or rather shocked, by a bouquet of pink roses sticking in through the window.

"Severus!" she exclaimed happily. Severus Snape was hovering on his broomstick 

outside one of the windows in her dormitory.

"Hello," he said cheerfully.

She took the flowers. "They're lovely."

"Yeah?" he fished out his wand from somewhere in his robes. "Hold on, you don't like 

pink. Anerius moleculaterre!" he said, whishing his wand.

Despite Lily's protests, the  charmed flowers began to shimmer blue, then green, then 

lilac and so on.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lily, offering him one hand while magically casting 

her roses into a water filled vase.

He took it and climbed into the window.

"Well," he began. "I was at practice, flying around those confounded hoops, then I 

thought to myself, 'I wonder what Lily's doing?' " he paused to bring in his broomstick. 

"So I told that ponce Malfoy to take over, since I was buggering off. I got the Maewer 

flowers from Hagrid's private stash."

"Now Severus," Lily said sharply, folding her arms. "You cannot simply shirk your 

responsibilities to gallivant around in your rival House's dormitories!"

"Oh, Lily, you're far too uptight. It's the most wonderful time of the year! O.W.L's are 

over! We should be grateful for some time alone. I mean, you will be Head Prefect soon, 

far too busy for the likes of me."

He stared at her with the most wide-eyed, pleading expression he could muster, and it 

was so funny that Lily had to give in. together, they finished Lily's work and grabbed 

their broomsticks for a little joyride.

Somewhere along the way, Severus brought up the subject of the Christmasked Ball. Lily 

was shocked.

"What? I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that!"

"Please, Lily?" he puppy-eyed her again, but it did not work. "I really want you to meet 

some of my friends!" he insisted. "I mean if I have to listen to bloody Cynthia McKinnon 

warble on about designer dress robes, Merlin bless her, then I deserve a little vengeance!"

At length, Lillian acquiesced.

A/n: HEY!! Review!!!! I promise it will get better, you have to trust me! In Chapter 

Three: Girls, Girls, Girls..(its better than it sounds believe me) we find out who the new 

character is and the plot really really begins. Okay? Please Review!


	3. Girls, Girls, Girls

Title: Of High School, Werewolves and Deadly Nightshade

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, sure sure.

Alternate Universe-y things : Lily used to be in another school, Severus is really nice save a few dark secrets, Peter's almost evil from the start..

A/n: Hey, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it loads. Please keep reading!

Chapter Three: Girls, girls, girls.

                        In which we encounter that girl.

"Belinda, Annette, Julia, Maeve, Celine, Pamela.."

Remus leaned back, using 'Wingardium Leviosa' to move his quill. He was writing a list of possible Ball dates on a piece of parchment.

Nearby, Sirius and James were at it again. This time though, it looked like James was gaining the upper hand.

"Queen to D4!" he crowed. "Yes! Yes!"

He jumped up, raising his hands in victory.  Everybody in the common room turned to look at their Seeker.

"Prongs," Remus said drily. "You'd better sit down. The first years are staring and I think Patil's going to have a fit."

James looked, suddenly aware. Perdita Patil, while being completely amiable and helpful when it came to news about Lily Evans, had been stalking him ever since he became Seeker in second year. Of late, she had been desperately trying to get his attention. It was whispered that she was trying to get James to bring her to the Ball. Personally, she terrified him. He hurriedly sat down.

Sirius laughed a little at his friend's reaction. It was not a very big deal to him. Waving his wand, he muttered "Reparo Maine Strategum" and the chess set magically packed itself away.

"Well, that was fun," he said, tired. The pair had been at it for a rather long time until James emerged victorious. Remus halted his charm for a while and Sirius snatched up his parchment. 

"Hey!" 

James leaned over to look at the list as well. It was around fifty names strong.

"I must say, Moony, I'm impressed," laughed Sirius.

James scanned all the names. "Would you ask Perdita please? She's really starting to bug me," he pleaded.

Remus seemed to consider it. He looked over at Perdita who was staring as usual and winked roguishly at her. She suddenly noticed, went scarlet and rushed out of the room.

"Not a chance," he decided. "I'm merely listing my possibilities."

"That's awful," piped James.

"Well, you should try the same," came the retort. "Lillian's not getting any more of a prospect."

"I see Evans isn't on this list," noted Sirius, still peering at the parchment.

"Nope," replied Remus, sneaking a quick look at James. Then he continued darkly, "I'm not going near anyone having anything to do with that insufferable Snape."

James had gone quiet. Sirius did not notice this just yet. "Why is it that you hate Severus Snape so much anyway? I mean, Prongs I get, but you and Wormtail?" he asked.

At that moment, the fourth Marauder turned up. Peter Pettigrew was by far the most introverted of the entire group. He even looked it, standing slighter than all of them. To outsiders, he seemed to just follow the other boys around all the time. It looked as if they were all just being nice.

"You called?" he now said, pulling up a chair.

"Oh, hello Wormtail," said Sirius. He quickly told Peter what was going on.

Peter grinned mischeviously. "Is that why Prongs is all shuttery?"

James went red, and anxiously tried to change the subject. "Peter, have you got a date to the ball yet?" he asked.

When thought about, this probably was not the smartest thing to talk about. However, the topic of Quidditch had, in the past, sparked reactions from his friends he was not particularly fond of and that they, as opposed to him, would love to repeat. These usually involved Bludgers as a favorite matter of discussion.

Determined to tease James, Peter quickly said, "Not yet, but I hear Lily hasn't an escort."

Sirius' eyes widened. "They broke up? But Aaron just told me that they agreed to make an appearance by persuasion of the slimy git!"

It had begun, there was no way to avoid it. Sirius, Peter and James were engrossed in an anxious conversation about Lily and Severus.

'Gossip' thought Remus disdainfully. He looked at the Marauder's Map, a little invention of the group's, and saw that Cynthia McKinnon, a girl he was supposed to take a walk with or some other useless activity that afternoon, was approaching the common room.

Swearing a little, he excused himself to try and make a run for the Gryffindor Quidditch team's locker room. The girl had apparently passed James some sort of trinket she expected him to wear this afternoon and he had conveniently left it in his locker for Remus to retrieve. This had happened a week ago.

Once out of the portrait hole, he managed to get past the girl by sneaking around behind couches, suits of armor and other assorted corridor decorations. She walked, unknowing, straight into the common room. As soon as she was out of sight, Remus caught his breath and resumed moving normally, only to immediately collide with someone he did not recognize.

The effect was colossal. The four or so stacks of books she had been carrying seemed to spontaneously combust (that is, without burning) and they ended up all over the floor. She immediately dropped, worried. Remus was extremely embarrassed.

The girl, upon getting to the ground, had let out a string of curses that even Sirius would have been proud of. 'Or impressed at,' Remus thought in retrospect.

Apologetically, he bent down to help her. She paid no attention to him. At this point, he realized that she did not seem to be attempting to pick up her books, but instead appeared to be pushing them away from her, as if looking for something. 

The girl was not familiar at all, and if Remus did not know who she was, she had to be new. She was dressed halfway in Muggle clothes, a full length black catsuit under a long black cloak. Not, Remus noticed, school issued.

He began piling some of the books into his arms. From what he could see, he had all of the same things. There were textbooks for every subject available at Hogwarts for Fifth and Sixth Year, and they were brand new, a ponytail of long blonde hair hit him in the face as the girl's head jerked up and she glared at Remus angrily. "Who the hell are you?" she snapped in an American accent. "Get away from my stuff."

 Her eyes were livid, and her tone was nothing short of venomous.

Remus, ever happy to entertain ladies, remembered his manners.

"Well," he began flirtatiously. "My name is Re-"

He was not able to finish. "Alright, you're forgiven, now get away from my stuff," she demanded in the tone of an annoyed older sister.

Remus was struck by her eyes. She was evidently fearless, defiant. They were a hazel shaded brown, and swished gold when caught by light. He also immediately recognized something in them. He could not tell what it was, but he was sure it was there.

The girl's expression changed to meet his. Confusion and uncertainty met and clashed. They stared at each other, wondering what it was.

She broke it by finding what she had been searching for, her wand. Remus saw that her wand was rare and unusual, to say the least. It was made of adamantium.

Muttering something, she waved her wand once and her books jumped back into place. She had not voiced an incantation, or a charm. Remus had deduced 'something about using wands'. 'Powerful,' he thought.

Angrily, she picked up her books and stood up, giving Remus a chance to marvel at her figure. Then she smoothed her hair and brushed past him without another word.

Remus watched her walking away. She moved gracefully, like a cat. More like a lioness actually. A few times, several people had commented that he himself walked a little like a predator but on her it was extremely obvious. As if she had been born and raised that way. Remus shook his head. That girl had problems, or secrets, or something equally bad. Either way, he did not intend to mind anything about her. Association would just cause trouble, he was sure of that. Remus knew. After all, he had a secret of his own.

Alright, perhaps a little short. Next Chapter: Deadly, in which we find out more about HER(not a Mary Sue I promise, I'm Asian!) and about Remus, which you already know but what the heck. Story will develop further. Also, no matter what I'm posting everything cos I actually wrote up the whole story already..review please!!


	4. Deadly?

Title: Of High School, Werewolves and Deadly Nightshade

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, sure sure.

Alternate Universe-y things: Lily used to be in another school, Peter's kinda evil already, Severus? Eheheheh…a lot of ooc-ness, but it all adds up, I promise.

Chapter Four: Deadly?

                      In which we learn of Remus' Predicament and That which They would call Deadly.

Remus shook his head and continued on his way. He was blocked again, this time by Minerva McGonagall, a Teacher's Assistant who was in training to become a teacher.

"Lupin!" she called sharply. "Assembly. Common Room. Now."

Remus flashed his most charming smile at the Professor to be.

"I'll be up in a minute, Minnie," he said with the tone of voice that made most ladies at Hogwarts go weak at the knees. "I just need to retrieve something very important from James' locker downstairs."

The older woman was slightly unnerved for a while by Remus' award-winning white teeth.

Her trainer, Professor Alexander Brown walked by with some of Remus' classmates walking behind him like chicks behind their mother hen. This served to remind Minerva and she good-naturedly grabbed Remus' shoulders, turning him around, and gave him a gentle push away.

He smiled at her again. "Have it your way, Minnie," he said, but he turned away with an irritated expression on his face and walked the two meters back to the common room.

Every Gryffindor in the Fifth Year was present. The few other students who were around seemed to have noting to do with the assembly whatsoever and were ushered out of the room. Remus walked over to his friends. On the other side, Cynthia McKinnon was staring at him with her eyes narrowed, poisonously. He had scarcely looked at her before Professor Albus Dumbledore, their Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House, called them to attention.

"Good afternoon, students," he said. "Today, you have been called here for me to introduce to you a brilliant new classmate! Please come on up, my dear."

There was a round of polite applause as, to Remus' expectations, the pretty girl he had just decided to ignore moved out of the crowds, letting herself be seen.

"Gryffindor, Year Five, I present to you Miss Belladonna Jordan Marten." Announced Professor Dumbledore happily. "Miss Marten hails from the United States of America and has recently transferred here on special request. My dear, these are your new housemates. During the remainder of your school life these faces around you are like your family. You have classes with them, eat with them, er, unless you so choose otherwise, train with them and so on. Would you care to say a few words?"

Faced with no real choice, Belladonna stepped into the center of the room.

Everyone fell quiet as soon as they could truly see the new girl.  Sirius was entranced by her beauty, as was Peter along with most of the boys in the House. 

"Nightshade," Sirius whispered appreciatively.

"_Deadly _nightshade," added Peter. Both were staring fixedly at the blonde. Even James was speechless. Remus rolled his eyes at his hormone-charged friends. He joined them in staring at her, though. He was still trying to place what it was he had seen in her eyes. What she was hiding.

Remus recognized it as a secret. He knew. He had secrets of his own.

Something unusual about Remus, in fact part of the reason he was so attractive to females, was that he was a werewolf. A cursed werewolf, as he had been bitten by another a long time before he had set foot in Hogwarts. The Deputy Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore had seen this as no excuse for him not to have a full magical education and chosen to enroll him anyway. This was why he could never commit to a girl no matter how much he liked her. This was also why the Marauders were just so close. This secret was like a pact between the four boys, a promise of friendship. Effectively, nobody got in and nobody got out.

Remus had initially hid his condition from his friends because he had grown up in a prejudiced place where people feared and shunned him for being a werewolf. When they had found out, he had discovered that they were not the bigots he thought he had known them to be. Instead they broke a very serious law to help their friend through school life. They learned to become Animagi. Animagi were magical people who could turn themselves into animals at will. Being an Animagus was very advanced in magic, and very dangerous if done wrongly. Thus, the Ministry of Magic had issued orders that only qualified Witches or Wizards could apply to become Animagi and then they had to be registered and accounted for at all times. Failure to do so was not the cleverest thing to do, but the Ministry was ignorant to the mischievous ways of young wizards.

This provided the explanation behind the strange nicknames the Marauders had for each other. Moony, they called Remus for his sensitivity to the full moon. James could turn into a stag, and so was named Prongs. Padfoot was whom they referred to Sirius as; his Animal was a big black dog that resembled the Grim. His choice in Animal had been made in Third Year, when they all became Animagi, after quitting Divination class, and finally Peter, whose Animal was a rat for some reason, was nicknamed Wormtail.

Belladonna began to speak a little spitefully. "Well," she began. "I come from Washington D.C. and previously studied at the American Institute for Young Witches and Wizards where I was that close to graduating but those miserable bastards.." she trailed off, realizing what she was saying. Regaining her calm, she spoke again. "And I have come here to complete my studies because my family has relocated from America to England and hold the opinion that this…place…would be a good place to learn. Since I'm new here, I just feel that I'd better warn you first. I'm not just here to learn, and if anyone gets in my way, they'd better watch it."

Everybody gaped at her. She suddenly felt a little self conscious.

"Merry Christmas?" she tried weakly.

Professor Dumbledore laughed merrily. The Gryffindors were silent. All Headmasters or Deputies were a little insane at least, and Albus Dumbledore was no different.

He then exited the room, Belladonna behind him, her face red.

The Marauders decided to go play a game of tennis. Tennis in the wizarding world was not significantly different from Muggle tennis, except played on broomsticks. During doubles, one player had to be on the ground for each team. They headed for the Hogwarts Sports Complex. The Sports Complex was actually a huge hall, big enough to accommodate any court, field or pitch. Anytime a student wished to play a sport other than Quidditch, which was the only sport played with a real pitch, he or she had to book the Complex beforehand and the operators would magically manipulate the hall to be the battling grounds of the desired sport. Serious Quidditch enthusiasts sometimes made use of the Complex while the real pitch was unavailable. 

Just like everybody else in Gryffindor House, Sirius brought up the subject of the new girl.

"That Marten seems really unhappy here."

James agreed. So did Peter. Peter sort of agreed to everything.

"Don't you think she's hiding something?" protested Remus. "I mean, the way she said that her parents had 'relocated' sounded a little off to me."

His three friends stared at him. "Why, Moony, I do believe you're getting paranoid in your old age!" said James.

"Yeah?" challenged Sirius. "Well if I didn't know better, I'd say you had it bad for the Belle! Actually, I don't know better!"

Sirius and James fell about laughing. "He has a point you know," Peter mumbled.

"That's ridiculous," huffed Remus. "That .." he sputtered a little, trying to find the right words. "..dragon's mother-in-law would do good to appear as if she doesn't have more issues than the Daily Prophet's girl magazine! Besides, I'm damned if I'm going to desert my faithful admirers in such a way."

Nearby, a group of passing Ravenclaw girls giggled.

James rolled his eyes.

"Well," noted Sirius, a little more sober. "You have to admit she's pretty shagable."

"Definitely shagable," agreed James, nodding his head.

Remus looked appalled, and the rest of the game passed without event.

Ok, so it was a little short, no real story stuff….but please review anyway…again, it gets better I promise.


	5. Puzzlement

Title : of High School, Werewolves and Deadly Nightshade

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah…sure sure

Chapter Five: Puzzlement

                      In which we encounter a slight mystery

The month of November was drawing to a close, and the Marauders knew what THAT meant.

Remus stumbled as he walked through a corridor familiar to very few people. Hogwarts was a very large school, and it was easy enough to get lost or stranded without anyone ever finding you.

For Remus, this probably would not be a problem. He was on his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He went to see the Deputy Headmaster at the end of every month, before each time he transformed. He knew every portrait, ghost and suit of armor that inhabited the corridors to the office, including the certain statue of a knight in stone armor.

Hogwarts SWW was, as any place full of magical activity is, a highly volatile and dangerous place. There was always the risk of intruders in the school. As such, the founders of the school had created the Guardians. They were not living creatures, but they were alive. They Guarded doors, passageways, offices and anything else that might need protection in the school. A suitable example would be the Fat Lady, a portrait that Guarded the Gryffindor Tower. The Deputy Headmaster's office was no different.

"Good evening, Sir Cadogan," said Remus politely.

The Door Guardian jerked awake, animated by the call of his name. "Well hello there, Master Lupin," he said.

Sir Cadogan, the real one, had been alive during the Middle Ages, and apparently had been very good friend to the Hogwarts Four, who had established the school and had the four Houses named after themselves. For unexplained reasons, there had not been a Cadogan House included. It seemed that Sir Cadogan, whose banner flew purple, had pulled out of the credits at the last moment. And so, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin honored him at the school, and representations of the Knight could be found in many places.

"Password?"

"Mud-toffee," said Remus evenly.

"Right you are, young Master, right you are," said the sculpture who stood three feet tall. "You may enter."

Sir Cadogan sank into a hole in the ground, allowing passage to Remus. As the student stepped over him, the guard cheerfully added, "You'll have to wait for the old man, He's with another student in the meeting room."

Remus was surprised. Professor Dumbledore had always given him first priority on these nights.

"Don't worry, she'll be out soonish."

"She?"

"That new girl. Belladonna Marten."

Now that was shocking. Remus had expected it to be one of the Marauders, not the Deadly Shrew. During the few days she had been at Hogwarts, she had proved insufferable. She was extreme in many ways; she kept to herself, brushed away all offers at company- 'More like slapped away', Remus thought-, never took part in anything and had been caught, unexpectedly, roaming the school after curfew. At least, that was what the Prefects had told everyone. Rumour had it that she was spending time with Severus Snape. In class, she paid enough attention, never did any work except, it seemed, out of boredom. She never showed up for class if she 'had something to do'. Nobody knew the nature of that something. Her exams? Empty sheets of paper. When questioned in class she answered out of convenience, naturally getting the answers correct at every turn. When she felt like it. If not, she had been seen leaving classes for almost no reason after glaring coldly at Professors and had a record of detentions almost matching Sirius', something that he was rather sour about. Boys were interested by her mystery, girls were jealous of it. But she practically lived in her own miserable, spiteful world. What was so special about her anyway?

Remus did not let it bother him. Every time he saw her he reminded himself that getting involved was surely asking for trouble. Instead, he began poking around the Deputy Headmaster's office. He had always been fascinated by the odds and ends that Professor Dumbledore chose to live with.

Fawkes, his red phoenix, was perched nearby. Remus walked over and began to stroke the bird's brilliant plumage.

"Hullo, Fawkes," he said fondly. Not many people, or as it were; animals, had the privilege of the phoenix's acquaintance, least of all students. Usually when his master had visitors, Fawkes would fly away to hunt or torture mice, or something equally unbeneficial. But he felt comfortable with Remus, and – he had come to learn – Lillian Evans. Nobody knew why.

With Remus, it was mainly owed to the fact that Fawkes delivered Professor Dumbledore's more personal or private letters, and Remus, being a werewolf and everything, was often on the receiving end of these letters. Contrary to popular belief, the Marauders were not at war with the Deputy Headmaster, or in fact most of the faculty at Hogwarts. Actually, they were almost on a first name basis with the 100 – something year old Potions teacher.

Fawkes' perch sat on a desk. On that desk was a letter from a woman named Rita Skeeter. Remus shuddered. He had known her. The woman had graduated from Hogwarts SWW a few years back, a Ravenclaw. Rita the Pita Skeeter was what she had been called, because she was, without doubt, the nosiest and most annoying gossip the school had known that age. She would stop at nothing, it seemed, to get whatever story she wanted, and she often resorted to getting it by means less than favourable. Even Aaron and Perdita disagreed with her principles, and that was enough said.

After scanning through half of the letter, Remus had put it down, disgusted. Nearby, a stack of letters that looked identical to the one he had just read were lying, unopened, next to what Remus recognized as a Pensieve. She must have been pestering or threatening the Professor for some reason or other. Remus did not want to know.

He was still looking for something to feed Fawkes with when the bird flew off his perch and landed on his master's hand.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. The old man greeted him. 

Noticing that Professor Dumbledore was alone, he questioned, "Sir Cadogan told me that you were meeting with Miss Marten. Where is she?"

Their monthly meetings had to be absolutely private.

"I deemed it fit to inform Miss Marten of the alternative way out of my meeting room," said Professor Dunbledore.

Remus was taken aback. Hogwarts had dozens of secret passages, hidden corridors, and undiscovered chambers. No one student could say that he had seen the whole castle with the exception, it has been said, of Lord Voldemort. But that is not what concerned Remus. Being teenage boys, the Marauders had somehow discovered almost all of the passages Hogwarts had to offer. One such passage led from a painting Meeting Room of Professor Dumbledore to a network of tunnels, one of which led to a painting outside Gryffindor tower. It was an emergency escape if it needed to be. The Marauders had often used this passage and when they had been found out, they had been punished but let be with strictest confidence. Nobody, especially not the Deputy Headmaster was expected or allowed to divulge this sacred secret. 

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Whatever he could think of to say would come out disrespectful and suspicious. The Marauders held Professor Dumbledore in the highest esteem and, therefore, had learned to trust every move he made.

Pushing aside his curiosity, he addressed Professor Dumbledore on a more serious subject.

"And your protégé?" he asked. "How goes his progress?"

His subject looked down.

"Severus seems to be getting closer, and I am sure that his project will be helped greatly by the assistance I have recently provided him with."

"Assistance, sir?" Remus asked, confused.

Outside, Fawkes cried a single crystal note. The sun was setting.

Professor Dumbledore cast a worried look at the window. "I have no doubt that all your questions will be answered in due time, Master Lupin," he said, a little rushed. "I cannot disclose that information just now as Fate evidently believes it the wrong course of action. At the moment, I believe you have a houseplant to attend to, hmm?"

There was a familiar twinkle in his eye as he nodded towards the window. Towards the Forbidden Forest.

Remus bowed and excused himself. All concerns immediately forgotten, he made a mad dash through the hidden tunnels to the Meeting Point outside the school.

During the periods when he turned into a wolf, at the sighting of the full moon, the Marauders would use their metamorphosing powers and accompany him through the night in animal form.

Just outside the school, there was a sentient tree known to all as the Whomping Willow. It was so named because it tended to attack anybody in its range with its branches, vines, roots and other limbs. Most people thought it was a menace or a Guardian of some sort to the school. After all, the Forbidden Forest was just beyond it, and it had only been planted very recently. Anybody who went near the 'Willow usually got a nasty beating and ended up in the infirmary or worse. There were no real records of any deaths caused by the tree but, nevertheless, stories were told, whispered 'conspirationally' to naïve First Years.

It so happened that there was a small knot on the 'Willow that acted as a trigger that would freeze and unfreeze the 'Willow, allowing perhaps a wolf-sized creature into a hidden tunnel. This tunnel led to an abandoned shack in Hogsmeade, the local wizarding village.

Naturally, all this had been constructed for Remus.

At the end of every month, the Marauders brought Remus here, because the walls of the Shack were locked, boarded and fused secure so that even a cursed werewolf could not escape and hurt any of the villagers.

These forays into the village were another reason that the Marauders were such a closely-knit group. Nobody could know this secret.

During these periods of time, Peter, being the smallest member of the group (in human and in Animage form) would freeze the tree while Sirius and James helped him through the tunnel.

When a werewolf was undergoing his monthly transformations, he or she would first get drowsy, falling into a stupor. This happened during twilight, the balance of the Day and Night worlds was represented by werewolves. Then, as the Light grew dimmer and the Dark grew stronger, the person would metamorphose into a wolf. When the full moon was completely clear, it awoke.

If anything went wrong, the stag and dog could hold Remus down, while Wormtail went for help.

Sometimes, when Moony was a little more self aware, the Marauders would take to roaming the Forbidden Forest. This evening, they had not planned to. As soon as Remus had reached his impatient friends outside the school, he had already begun to lose consciousness. By the time Wormtail had frozen the 'Willow, Remus had passed out.

"Buggering hell, Moony, you're putting on weight," said Sirius, shifting the body of his unconscious friend on his shoulder.

James and Peter were hastily opening up a little trapdoor, the entrance which the 'Willow Guarded.

"Sirius," snapped James, "This is not the time to play around. We've got exactly ten minutes at best to get him to the 'Shack." 

At times like this, the house in Hogsmeade was haunted by wails, howls, screeches and other disorienting noises. This was why the villagers had named the house the Shrieking Shack.

"Ten?" said Sirius. "We only get five before he'"

A loud, almost familiar howl resounded through the multi-colored sky.

The Marauders' eyes immediately went to the sleeping figure they were in charge of.

"What the-" Peter began to say.

James cut it. "No time to worry about that now," he said grimly.

They dragged him through the tunnel as fast as they could. A meter or so short of the entrance to the 'Shack, the transition began.

Swearing, the rest of the group changed into their Animages.

Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were able to push the already awakening wolf bodily into the one roomed 'Shack.

They led themselves into the room and switched back to human form, relieved and rather proud of themselves for accomplishing their task successfully.

They were congratulating each other when a sharp gust of wind nearly knocked them off their feet.

James frowned. "Where did that come from?" he said.

Suddenly, they realized that there were only three of them. And the wind? Three wizards turned their heads simultaneously.

It had blown in from the rather large hole that occupied most of what had previously been the front wall.

Remus was loose in the village!

Panicking, they transformed again. They had never discussed this possible situation before, but they all innately knew what to do. Prongs and Padfoot set out at once to find their friend, and Wormtail flew on his feet back to Hogwarts.

A ghastly howl pierced the chilly night air.

Padfoot and Prongs looked at each other while running. Remus.

The next thing that happened terrified all who were in the vicinity that fateful night.

A second howl was voiced, a different howl that outdid the first ultimately. The second howl had send chills down the spines of stag and dog. It was not the voice they knew. It was more primal, more practiced. More experience.

For the third time, two wailing canine voices were aimed at Selene and at Luna, at the full moon.

Longer? More interesting I hope. Please rnr. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you I love you I love you.

Note: in this universe, I make up quite a lot of things…the Guardian thing for example, and here's another: when learning to be an Animagus, the magical person has to study and become fully acquainted with his Animal. That's why the Marauders have only one Animage capability each. And when one is in his Animal's form, he's called an Animage. Cool?

Heehee, sorry, its just my fancy. Make sure you review!!!!


	6. Curiouser and Curiouser

Title: Of High School, Werewolves, and Deadly Nightshade

Rating:PG  
  


Altverse: few things you may recognize, few you may not.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope I meet expectations and everything. Ps, morphing into your human form takes time, correct?

Disclaimer: yeah yeah,sure sure

Chapter: Six – Curiouser and curiouser

                       A continuation with a bedtime story.

Peter was out of breath. He reached Professor Dumbledore's office, and began his transformation back to human form. The Professor was obviously in his meeting room. Halfway through, he burst in through the door. Immediately, he noticed another shocked figure in the little room. Mentally, he cursed himself for having been careless. 'Well,' he reasoned. 'Can't worry now.' More important things were going on. His attention was sent directly to the Deputy Headmaster. 

"Professor," he panted. "I need your help."

Another voice replied, wanting to be heard.

"You!"

Peter eyed Severus Snape angrily. He swore under his breath.

Severus had seemed to be angered by Peter's presence alone. 

"Shut up, Snape," snapped Peter. "There's more than your own at risk. Professor?"

"Mr. Pettigrew, indulge me if I am confused," the professor said. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in my office?"

Peter looked at Severus nervously, and so went closer to Professor Dumbledore,  speaking in low tones.

"I'm sorry we never told you, sir," he said urgently, "but there's no time to explain right now. Remus Lupin has broken out of the Shrieking Shack."

Professor Dumbledore looked surprised at Peter's knowledge on this matter and seemed to be a little angered by it, but then Peter's words became clearer.

"That's not all, sir," said Peter. "There's another one out there. A more powerful one, by the sound of it."

The Professor's eyes widened a little and a look of realization crept onto his face.

"Severus," he said. "I need you to do something for me. Go as fast as you can and tell Professor Figg that I have summoned her urgently. And tell Madam Pomfrey that I may need her on Alert."

Severus, still suspicious of Peter opened his mouth to protest, but then caught sight of his teacher's expression. One that brooked no refusal. He settled for narrowing his eyes at Peter, then bowed and left the room quickly.

Peter watched Severus leave the room, unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief. He could have sworn he had heard the professor say to himself, "I should have warned them. Who would think she'd be so powerful.."

He decided not to pursue the subject.

James and Sirius met on the other side of Hogsmeade and transformed momentarily so that they could communicate.

"Any luck?" asked Sirius.

"None," replied James quietly. "You?"

"Nothing." Sirius' tone was grim. "I can't believe we let this happen. Now Dumbledore will have to know and he's going to UC us when he does."

"It won't matter much if Remus is dead, Padfoot." James' voice at this statement would have made anyone realize why he was the unspoken leader of the Marauders.  "You know how the villagers are."

The second howl that they had heard earlier was repeated.

Their heads snapped at the direction it had come form. 

"Forbidden Forest," said James, morphing. "Let's go."

In Professor Dumbledore's office, Arabella Figg, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had arrived. She was a middle aged woman with a penchant for cats who was arguably the best Defense ADA teacher Hogwarts had ever seen. Unfortunately, she would be retiring in two year's time to be replaced by a young man who had graduated from Hogwarts. Those who had met him could not figure out how he was going to teach the subject, for he was a stuttering little man.

Professor Figg was everything but.

"Something about werewolves?" she asked, hoping that she had not heard Severus' message correctly.

"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore replied. Peter frowned. How had he known?

But Professor Dumbledore was not finished. "Two of them. One cursed and the other a Lycanthaic Ultimage. It seems that they are loose in the village."

Professor Figgs' calm expression had grown steadily more worried as the words 'werewolf', 'two', 'Ultimage' (Peter had no idea what THAT was) and 'loose' had come out from the Deputy Headmaster's mouth.

She checked his desk calendar, and her expression grew worse still. "Oh Merlin.." she almost whispered. Peter had never seen this before. She seemed frightened.

"What does all this mean?" asked Peter.

Professor Figg looked at Professor Dubmledore who nodded at her.

She began distrustfully. "It is the 31st of November, 1975. A very dangerous date concerning werewolves. Why? Because two moons in a magical system parallel to ours have aligned, Selene and Luna."

"The moon Goddess and God," said Peter.

"Correct," said the Professor. "This happens a quarter into every age, and is known even to more educated Muggles as the blue moon. It amplifies the powers of Selene and Luna tenfold, and therefore it also amplifies the power of our own moon, for all moons are their descendants. To werewolves, the blue moon is like a new millennium, a time of celebration, and," her tone grew darker, "a time of wreaking real havoc. If there is even one loose in a magic population, disastrous things will occur. And there are two of them."

"How can we contain these two? It is essential," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, this would never have been used. But in these circumstances, there is a drug that could make the pair docile and susceptible to magic temporarily. But there may be side effects."

The teacher seemed genuinely reluctant.

"What?" persisted Peter.

"You see, the blue moon is also a time of mating to werewolves. A likely couple such as you have mentioned would first destroy a few things then mate. But since the she-wolf is an Ultimage, she will have a very dominant persona as a wolf."

"And they'd destroy each other.." Peter realized.

"At midnight, when the atmospheres are right." Agreed Professor Figg.

"Midnight?" cried Peter. "That's in ten minutes!"

"How soon can you prepare the drug for two?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"One and a half minutes," the woman replied squarely. 

"Prepare it," said Professor Dumbledore. "Peter will deliver it. Then we can bring them to be secured."

"It has to be injected physically. Right into the system, or digested, and they have to be together. And if the she-wolf loses the initial fight, they will probably mate."

"We shall bridge that gap when we come to it. Go now."

Peter was performing a charm that would let him communicate, one way, with Sirius and James.

"Prongs, Padfoot. It's Peter. There is a drug available that will allow the werewolves to be bewitched and contained. I am bringing it to you in two minutes time. You _must_ find them, keep them in one place and do not let them destroy each other or yourselves. They will begin fighting each other in a few seconds, but we need all the time we can spare. The she-wolf is stronger than Remus and she will kill him if they still roam free, he's threatening her dominance, especially in the Forest."

He had heard the howl as well.

"I'm coming. Make sure you hold them off."

Prongs and Padfoot had gotten the message and they looked at each other grimly as they chased the werewolves. The first feral howl had to have been a challenge then. The response came, Remus' response.

They came to a clearing where two wolves were circling each other, growling maliciously, waiting to tear their opponents' throats out.. The first was definitely Moony; Padfoot and Prongs could recognize him. The second was unfamiliar, but they had expected that.

An arctic wolf, it would have appeared to anybody else. The she-wolf's coat was sleek and pristine. Her appearance was not as messy as Remus' usually was this far into the night. She was more menacing, more dominant in a way.

Prongs and Padfoot joined in the fray, trying to keep their friend and themselves alive. The two werewolves turned on them instead and soon, Padfoot had been thrown aside, nearly unconscious. This broke his mental concentration and he was a wizard before he had hit the ground.

Just then, Peter showed up. He was holding two wands, their tips glowing lavender.

"They're projectiles," he said. "We have to aim the cherry bombs straight at them. Instant knockout."

Professor Figg had encased the drug inside a pair of exploding containers.

Sirius looked slightly groggy, but managed to grasp what his friend was saying.

Prongs was knocked out as well, and two wolves began to advance slowly on Sirius and Peter.

"One," Sirius said. The wolves came closer, and Peter stiffened.

"Two."

They were tensing up on their hind legs, ready to pounce. They pounced.

"THREE!"

The charms hit the werewolves squarely in their chests while they were in mid air, and they landed, unconscious on Peter and Sirius respectively.

"I told you he'd put on weight," mumbled Sirius.

A second later, the wolves got up silently and synchronically. In step, they headed back to the castle.

"Professor Dumbledore must be bewitching them. I think he's going to lock them up in his office."

Sirius said that he did not wish to know until he had gotten some chocolate. Evidently he and James had suffered serious injuries, and Peter helped his friends to the Hospital Wing.

It so happens that when the sun rises, the light is again balanced between night and day. This has the reverse effect on werewolves as the twilight the night before. All of them wake up at the same time, but Lycanthaic Ultimagi are so unpredictable, who could tell?

The next morning

Remus felt his eyes open. This happened all the time, yet it felt different today. He took a deep breath, enjoying a strange but pleasant scent and the morning sunshine.

Sunshine? He slept in a dormitory with the curtains drawn. There was no sunshine!

Remus was slightly puzzled, but he was feeling exceptionally bright this morning. As he came to his senses, he realized he was naked, with a blanket covering him..and somebody else. He was in the arms of somebody he could not recognize, also, it appeared, indecent.

'I wonder who she is,' he mused carelessly.

Belladonna awoke. She was feeling very, very good. But there was no reason why. She could feel the sun on her face, and her eyes were closed. She stayed this way, relaxed, for about a minute.

Then she got the feeling that somebody must have been watching her, and that she was not wearing her nightclothes.

Without warning, her blankets moved. Somebody else was in that bed.

Furious, she opened her eyes and screamed at what met her view.

Well??? What do you think? Review!!!


	7. The Morning After

Title: Jaded

Disclaimer: For purposes of entertainment only..blah..

Draco set his little bag on the stone floor. He was standing, alone, at the end of a small dark corridor that was all but unfamiliar. His features were faded, his cool gray eyes resigned.

_I seek sanctuary._

Why he had come here, he may never have known. He knew very well what he was doing here, but why had he come?

Draco felt his finger jerk. He tried to calm his mind.

A spasm ran through his body, forcing him onto his knees as violent flashes of memory danced across his vision.

_Lord Voldemort, wand held high._

__

_The Spy, Draco's truest friend in the world, falling.___

__

_Falling.___

__

After thirty seconds or so, it stopped with a sharp shock. Draco took a deep breath, sweat dragging his fine silver hair into locks. This had been occurring steadily since yesterday. Since..

Draco let a fresh set of tears roll down his fair features. He was tired. Merlin, he was tired. Too tired to weep, even.

There was a silent creak as the door to Professor Dumbledore's office opened.

So Draco stood up resolutely, and walked in.

_Sanctuary._

Monday, 2 September – **the Side of Good is dealt a heavy blow**

Less than twenty four hours prior to this moment, one of the most valued and beloved people known to the world as we know it was taken for the cause, by the Dark Lord himself. Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and, unknown to too many until now, Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, was brutally murdered on top of Coven Hill at noon yesterday by You-Know-Who with the third and deadliest Unforgivable Curse. 

The Aurors have yet to examine the body, but among the public there is no doubt of this being factual

It is said that Snape will be sorely missed, and it is whispered in the corners of the Ministry that there are no more Double Agents for the Order. This could very well precede the ultimate rising for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named…………………….

  


Draco shut the Daily Prophet angrily and threw it onto his table. It burst into flames as a result of his emotions. Reporters, he thought maliciously. No respect whatsoever for anybody but themselves. How dare they?

By this time he was almost shaking from fury, and an owl managed to bring him back to his senses. It bore a message from the Headmaster.

Draco skimmed the note. It was a formal greeting. Welcome…apologies for not being here in person..begin at will…

This piece of parchment, too, ended up as a heap of ashes. It reminded him that he now had an obligation.

He got dressed.

Ginny grit her teeth as her quill snapped. She was in class early, working on a Transfiguration essay. 

This was the third time, and she was rather frustrated. She set down her quill and transfigured a nearby goblet of some vile Potions ingredient or other into orange juice. She hadn't gone down for breakfast; she'd had another nightmare the evening before, and was not in a mood for people, even if she did not know them.

She had woken up with this feeling. The unpleasant kind.

Ginny was strange. She got premonitions. Real ones, not the type that Professor Trelawney got, and not as serious as the other type Professor Trelawney got. Shadows. And a deep sadness, as if something she cared about had been snatched away from her.

She often took refuge in the Potions dungeons, when the world was becoming too much for her. Opposed to her brother and his friends, she actually liked Professor Snape. She was good at Potions, something her entire family had never achieved. She'd spent some depressed hours here, helping the equally depressed Potions master, and they had developed a sort of understanding. It was not friendship, although Ginny never really had anything to compare it with. Companionship, perhaps? Neither knew.

Around her, Gryffindor students had begun to file in and take seats. Ginny noticed that they weren't as full of their usual cacophonic chatter this morning as they usually were, and she wondered.

Damn. There must have been some sort of announcement this morning. I hope Ron's still safe.

She panicked slightly, remembering the unpleasant spasm.

Then, another shroud of silence filled the dungeon. If they had been quiet before, they were now completely silent. Nobody was even moving.

Just as Ginny began wondering what all the fuss was about, she had to put up her hand to stifle a noise.

Draco Malfoy has just walked into the dungeon.

Ginny was, in all senses of the term, a polite person, as was Draco. For different reasons, naturally.

For Ginny, she was a nice person by upbringing, and she believed manners were in order for everything. She was met with reciprocation from almost everybody she bothered to talk to. She was polite, but not inclined to make friends. In Draco's case, manners were the sign of ultimate aristocracy. Impoliteness was for tradesmen and beggars, and exhibited weakness, and Malfoys were not weak.

At this instant, she forgot all etiquette an openly stared at him, her steady gaze a mixture of shock, confusion and, somehow, fury. Without knowing it, all the Weasleys who had ever been at Hogwarts' hatred for the silver Slytherin had been handed down, generation to generation, and it did not stop with Ginny.

Draco swept into the Potions dungeon, his expression completely neutral. He fought back a choke of sadness as he noticed (how could he not) the number of stares he was getting. Unwelcome emotions were evident in the faces of each and every one of the Gryffindor students. He felt a slight pang hit him.

Then he caught the stare of a certain person. A person who, despite obviously trying to hide into the shadows, seemed to be shone on, apart from the rest of the class. The volume of the pang increased. She was staring at him with such lividness, he nearly faltered in step. 

For some reason, he was filled with remorse. Even he did not know why, but the sight of that red-haired girl's bitterness made unwelcome emotions that he wished to avoid wash over him again.

He paused, his eyes locked with hers.

Ginny started. Why was he looking at her? She was puzzled, but angered at the same time. His gaze held no emotions whatsoever. None discernable, anyway. What gave him the right to stare at her like that?

She put her most menacing glares into her eyes, and did not break contact with the new Potions Master. That was the only thing she could deduce from his presence. She did nothing to mask the anger in her eyes. She noticed that she was the only surprised student in the room. Everybody else was just seething.

Frankly, his piercing stare unnerved her, but she would be damned if she would let a Malfoy get the better of her.

Somewhere behind him, Draco heard a quill drop, and awareness was brought back to him.

He greeted the class, who replied.

"I am Professor Malfoy," he said. He was not drawling as usual, but his voice held a quality that Ginny and everyone else was familiar with. The same grim, oily tone that characterized Professor Snape. "I will be instructing your miserable selves in the art of Potion brewing this year."

He had said the word 'you' with half hearted malice. How odd.

Next to her, a couple of girls almost giggled. Ginny understood this; he sounded exactly like Professor Snape had on their first day ever.

Ginny felt a wave of sentimentality crash onto her. Someone had been taken from her. Somebody she had cared about. Now she knew who.

A hot, silent tear found its way down her cheek.

Draco nearly flinched. He knew that the Weasel's sister had been close to his mentor. That was one of the reasons he had avoided her while studying. She hurriedly wiped away the offending drop of salt water, and her expression had turned stoic. He sighed mentally. Why did that girl bother him so?

"This year," he continued firmly, "you will all be undergoing the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, for which I am sure none of you are in the least prepared. However, no matter what goes on in the world, your single most important goal is your education."

The words sounded strange even to himself. Everyone knew what was really going on outside the walls. But he knew the alien phrase to be true, at least to the students, if not himself. That was all that mattered.

So the first lesson of the year passed with quizzes, point deduction, memory triggers, and ultimately without event.

Ginny did what she always did. Kept her head down, answered when asked(very well, if she said so herself), scored points. She could hardly believe that the one teacher she had ever actually liked ( to some extent, anyway) was simply not there anymore.

Throughout the day, Ginny was reserved, even more so than usual. That in itself was an accomplishment.

Her last class had been Charms. The new teacher was a timid young man who adored Ginny. She had finished up her class work in record time and asked to be excused. The poor boy let her off without argument, and the Head Girl rushed out and disappeared.

Draco made his way down another path that he knew well. This was outdoors, and although the autumn painted Hogwarts' grounds in brilliant shades, Draco was not looking at the leaves. He was carrying his school equipment to a small hut, almost akin to Hagrid's, which was hidden somewhere in a little grove. No students had ever known about this hut. It had been the living quarters of Severus Snape.

He found the door slightly ajar, and took out his wand. He could hear slight sobbing from inside. Treading softly, he walked towards the sound.

Ginny turned around. She was shocked, for the second time that day, by Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" they both cried indignantly. 

Her eyes were puffy, and Draco knew that she had been the one crying.

"I live here," said Draco icily. Ginny looked around. Indeed, there were unpacked trunks in the modest living room.

Her eyes widened as she realized just how much trouble they would be in if caught in such a situation. "Oh, I'm s-sorry" she stuttered, flustered. "I was just.."

She trailed off. He was looking at her again. Like studying her. He had this sort of strange curiosity in his eyes, like he knew something she did not.

Hi eyes traveled to a book in her hands. "What's that?" he snapped.

She panicked again, and held up the book. It was a photograph album. "I was just wondering if I could keep this," she tried.

He strode over and snatched it up. He opened it, and at once, the face of Severus Snape was looking up at him, smiling and waving. He shut it, pained.

Ginny was confused. Why was he living here? All teachers got new quarters when they first came to Hogwarts. Unless he had requested the chateau..

She found herself studying him as well, the same calculating way he had studied her. What was he doing here?

Draco nearly started. Nearly. Self control was the most important thing in the world to a Malfoy, and he was no exception.

Gruffly he handed the album to her. "Take it," he spat. "I have no use for sentimental rubbish."

Ginny took the book silently. She was still intimidated by Draco. She realized that she had never carried on such a long conversation with him before, and part of the reason she had had the bravado to give him that insolent look earlier was that she did not know him well enough to be afraid of him. He had avoided her through the years.

"And now, Miss Weasley," he said, "I will thank you to excuse yourself from my house."

She practically scurried towards the door. When she had almost reached, she stopped short facing the door and said, almost inaudibly, "Thank you."

Draco looked at her back. 

"Sir," she said before closing the door.

Weird? Good? Awful? Please review!! Flames totally accepted


	8. Food and Chess

Title: Of High School, Werewolves and Deadly Nightshade.

Rating: Pg13 

Alternate Univers-y Factors: Lily's new in school, Peter's kinda rotten from the start, James is a Seeker, not a Chaser, Minerva is a TA, Dumbledore is the Deputy Headmaster. Phew. Anything else?

Chapter:Eight – Good Company.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed or is still reading my silly story. Means the world to me!

A house elf Remus recognized as Anna brought in a few plates of food. She was followed by two more house elves, bearing similar loads. All three were burdened with extraordinary amounts of edibles; salads, ice creams, soups. The kind that everybody had to love.

They put down the trays outside the bars, and Anna snapped her fingers. Belladonna and Remus' lunch appeared inside the cage, and the house elves promptly left.

The werewolf and the Lycanth had been left to stare, openmouthed, at the feast before them.

Belladonna turned out to be quite an eater. Naturally, they were both starving after the night before, not to mention lack of breakfast, and they went though the meal like, well, a couple of fifteen year olds.

And they talked.

It was nearly three o clock when they had finally finished eating. They were both stuffed to the gills with vegetables, steaks, puddings…they could have eaten more if they wanted, or so they maintained, and were now sitting, half lying, on opposite ends of a huge velvet settee, silently. 

Remus still thought of her as strange, but as he sat there, staring at the words 'Belladonna Lupin', he realized that he enjoyed talking to the shrew. How peculiar.

He poured her and himself another glass of Butterbeer and took out one of the library books that he had been left with. He looked at the cover.

_Magical Anomalies.___

Remus raised his eyebrows. Professor Dumbledore wanted him to know more about her?

He scanned the contents page. It had no chapters on werewolves, vampires or zombies, but it did contain a chapter on something that might interest him. Ultimagi. He opened the book.

_(note) – Concerning Sevens._

_Of all numbers, magical or not, the most potent is the number seven. No living person has ever been able to define the significance of the prime number, but it has been showed in many circumstances. For instance, there are seven colors in the rainbow, seven seas, seven wonders of the world. As magical students, wizards learn for seven years. According to Christian belief, Heaven is guarded by seven gates, and so on._

_At a time when magic was still newly borne to the earth, the magic of the number seven wove itself into the making of the powers that magical people possess. As such, Ultimagic is brought about. Ultimagic is raw magic. Whether good or evil, Ultimages are able to grasp concepts of magic that ordinary magicals cannot. For example, they can manipulate the situation of inanimate objects._

_The highly unlikely conditions of the birth of an Ultimage are as such:_

_The Seventh Son of a Seventh Son_

_The Seventh Daughter of a Seventh Daughter_

_The Seventh Child of the Seventh Child of the Seventh Child_

_In the event an Ultimage is born with two of the above conditions, his or her powers are double that of those with one situation._

Remus glanced at the back of the book and snorted slightly. They were to cover these people next year, in History. 

Belladonna seemed to be dozing off a little.

He then read up on Lycanthe, and, naturally, on werewolves. It appeared that lycanthropic people had two sides to them. Hereditary or cursed. Lycanthe were born with their Cantha selves(their canine forms), whereas werewolves had to be bitten, either by other werewolves or Lycanthe. Lycanthe were more powerful than werewolves because they were more experienced in every sense of the term. Unlike werewolves, they were conscious when they turned into and out of their Cantha's which they only started transforming into at their coming of age. And, rather darkly, their harms were not limited to magical people. They could mate with or turn Muggles if they so wished. Remus shuddered at the thought of himself loose among unprotected people, and felt a wave of guilt prod him in the side. 

He looked at his sleeping companion. Suddenly, her eyes jerked awake.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Remus jumped. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering.." he said

Belladonna spotted the first book he had been reading and regarded him suspiciously. "I can feel people staring at me even while I sleep, you know. Ultimagic." 

He looked down, a little red. "Well, what do you want to know, then?" she said irritably.

"Actually, I was wondering about your line of magic."

She rolled her eyes. "Belladonna Jordan, Seventh daughter and child of Yvaine, Seventh daughter and child of Emilyn, Seventh child of Hellewise at your service. Happy?"

"Yes, thanks."

Belladonna shook her head and dumped another pillow onto her half of the settee. It was not long before her eyes opened again.

"What do you want now, Remus?" she snapped.

Remus looked severely embarrassed at having been caught staring. "Er.." he decided to go for it. "So..you're the fist Ultimage in the family."

"Yes. How smart. And I'm twice as powerful as any other. And I can communicate with my familiar. And I can kick your ass if you wake me up again. Got it?"

"Right."

Unfortunately, she could not get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She growled in frustration at Remus, who grinned at her.

"Chess?"

They played a game which lasted three hours and had eventually stalemated, for neither of them were very good at the strategic game. Remus found himself enjoying her company even more. She was not, granted, the typical person he spent time with; carefree, loquacious, mischievous. She was not, he noted, like a leaking water balloon out of which water would trickle and later flood out of. Nor was she an impenetrable citadel. She did not ask questions, but she did answer them amiably enough, and Remus found himself telling her a lot of things. A lot of things.

On the other hand, Belladonna was almost indifferent. Almost. She had promised herself that she would not get attached to anybody. A mistake that had, in the past, brought about dire consequences. Although she was not completely true to her promise. She had attached to that Slytherin boy, but that was not of her doing. He was almost akin to her; silent, not expressly friendly. Work simply attached people. And he was the only person she confided in in this Merlinforsaken school.

Her eyes wandered to the wall. It read 'Belladonna Lupin'. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" the halfbreed has asked.

"Nothing," she quickly said. "We're going to be going soon. We'd better get the wall. I know a nifty spell, gimme my wand."

_'Anerius Moleculaterre.'_

The wall restored itself. "Molecular structure spell, that _is nifty," said Remus._

"Friend taught me," was all she said.

It had been a bad excuse, and she knew it. Nifty? Belladonna Jordan Marten did not use the word nifty. She looked at a time piece. One long hour to go.

I'm not being friendly, she told herself. I'm keeping myself from going insane.

Confidently, she looked up into his eyes. Remus was slightly unnerved. She had caught him staring at her. He could not back down now, his ego demanded so.

So their gazes locked.

Amos Diggory, Head Boy, made his way carefully but hurriedly up a winding staircase and into the Deputy Headmaster's office. He was carrying a magical key that was to open a barred door, then he was going to escort two apparently trapped students to the Hospital Wing.

He quietly pushed the door open, and saw two Fifth Years on a couch in a tiny space, staring into one another's eyes. They were not moving, smiling, or doing anything. Just staring. Amos rolled his eyes. Kids these days. Could never wait to grow up. As he coughed, their heads snapped towards him, eyes wide. They immediately flushed. 'Young love,' he thought.

"Miss Marten? Mr. Lupin?" he greeted them as he unlocked the cage. "Come with me, please."

Well????? Sheesh, nobody reviewed my last chapter. I might take this off already!! Oh well. Actually ill keep posting til im done. Sigh.__


End file.
